Protectors Of The Peace
by Darksaber3434
Summary: A story about a young girl who thought she had a normal life until her homeworld is invaded and her life changes forever. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Author: **DarkSaber3434

**Title: **Protectors Of The Peace

**Rating: **K

**Description:** A story about a young girl who thought she had a normal life until her homeworld is invaded and her life changes forever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters that are mentioned in my story. They belong to George Lucas. I just intend to play. I own the character Roxanne Keira Quin.

* * *

**Prologue**

Two space pirates named Sage and Sam Tex have gathered on Nacoruscant, a small planet that is passed Naboo for two weeks now. The people who live here walk these dangerous streets they must watch their backs constantly each day of their lives as they go about their business.

Some people say that these space pirates won't leave until they get what they want. Not everyone feels that way, however, there is someone who knows that things will change.

Until that time comes the people of Nacoruscant must survive on their own. Some have their own duties to perform while others must protect their families from anything that comes their way.

You have heard the saying a woman cannot do what a man can do. People who think that are just wrong because a woman _can_ do anything a man can do. Or in this case, a _kid _can do anything a man can do.

Always in motion is the future and this child, who you are about to meet will do what she must in order to survive in this dangerous galaxy. Never trust anyone because they eventually end up stabbing you in the back.

_**Did you like it? Please read and review!**_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Senator Quin, we have a small problem," Nola Hustle informed Senator Orlando Quin of Nacoruscant.

"What seems to be the problem? I'm trying to prepare for a meeting this afternoon," Orlando answered in a tone that sounded like it was frustrated.

Last week someone tried to assassinate Orlando Quin in his office after he found out that a space pirate and her brother were responsible for trying to get a nuclear war started with Nacoruscant and Corellia by providing Corellia with a nuclear power weapon that would cause a riot between the two systems. The attacker somehow got inside the Senatorial building and planted a bomb where they kept the speeders at. Many have been killed and more injured during the two day assault. Orlando has been trying to calm all the citizens and discover the menace that caused this catastrophe.

Due to that effect Orlando decided that he needed body guards to protect him and his six-year-old daughter Roxanne Keira Quin. Everyone just calls her Roxie for short.

"It appears that our anonymous attacker has struck another safe house again," Nola said.

'_Safe house?'_ Orlando thought for a moment. '_My daughter. What if something...'_ He couldn't finish the thought. Orlando turned his chair to face Nola. With a look of anticipation, he asked, "What could possibly be worse thanwhat happened last week?"

Nola looked down for a moment and said, "I don't know, sir, but the safe house they broke into had all the weapons they imported from the Outer Rim. We've been informed to tighten our security schedule to an around the clock search of the city until these criminals are caught and behind bars."

"This is ridiculous. Who would want to attack our planet and why?" Orlando Quin wondered.

Orlando has served as Senator over Nacoruscant for three years, though he has served in politics since he was a young man.

He is now twenty-five and he's not as young as he used to be. The people of Nacoruscant give him as much authority because they know he cares about their welfare and continually works to ensure they have a nice economy.

"An outsider must be responsible for this," Nola answered.

She has held her position of being an aide for over two years. She is very loyal and committed to her work.

As if in response to the discussion, Ron Troth, the secretary and another aide who works in the Senate, came inside Orlando's office.

"Senator Quin, you have a call waiting," Ron informed the Senator.

Nola glanced at Orlando noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead and the nervousness with which he spoke.

Orlando took a deep breath and turned on his view screen behind his desk.

It was dark so you could barely notice the screen was even on. There was a shape in the dark.

"_Good evening, Orlando. I am sure you have heard of the recent mishaps here in Nacoruscant."_

Orlando answered, "Why, yes, I have. Do you know who is behind these attacks?"

He knew the answer before she replied, _"I am responsible for this little mishap."_

"What do _you_ exactly expect to gain from all this?" Orlando asked calmly.

"Glad you asked. I want power, _control._ I want to control the _planet. _If you don't resign and give me your positions-" Orlando interrupted saying, "Then you will do _what?_ I won't allow the planet to fall under the oppression of a power-hungry tyrant such as yourself."

"_In three days there will be another assassination attempt on your life unless you cooperate with me." _

Orlando thought for a second. He could not let her have what she wanted. He also knew if he went along with her that she would likely kill him and his daughter.

"I will not cooperate with you."

"_Very well then, prepare for an unpleasant conformation,"_ the girl said.

The screen went blank all of a sudden.

_BOOM!_

Orlando and Nola jumped at the sound and Orlando asked, "What was _that?_"

"Nola, get the Senator out of the building," said a voice over Nola's comlink.

"What's going on?" Nola asked.

"Invasion," Blando replied. "Get him out the back now!"

Orlando sighed as he followed his body guard to his speeder. He noticed that there was only Blando and Nola. He knew Ron Troth was taking his place in the Senate. Or Brock Flow would either of the two.

Orlando looked at Nola Flow and Blando Miles and asked, "Where's Brando at this evening?"

"We left him to baby-sit Roxie," Nola replied.

Orlando smiled with relief and sat down in his speeder and Blando drove them home.

"Is there something on your mind?" Nola asked.

Orlando looked at her and said, "No. I was just thinking about my daughter."

"Don't worry she's fine," Nola said. "Brando is watching her."

Orlando nodded and knew that he did not have to worry about his daughter because she could take care of herself. He would never let anything happen to her because she is all he has got.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie was waiting for her father to come home. Roxanne and her father are really close, but sometimes his daughter felt like she was in the way because Orlando worried about her constantly, though she tells him that he doesn't have to worry about her because she take care of herself. She knows that her father doesn't want to lose her and she understands that because his wife passed away before she came into the picture.

Orlando Quin is Roxanne Keira Quin's foster parent and she has been living with him since she was one-year-old. Roxanne doesn't know that she's adoptive.

Orlando's wife Sarah Roseanne Quin was battling a disease that could have been prevented if they would have had the medicine to cure it. She died despite the care the doctor gave her.

Roxanne does a pretty good job of keeping a watch over her family. She has a droid she built when she was two-years-old, but she has learned from experience that you _can't_ rely on a droid to help you out.

Roxanne has short dark brown hair with purple streaks. She likes to change her highlights in her hair so people won't recognize her. Roxanne's natural hair color is dark brown hair with bright blonde highlights. She has fair skin and metallic sky-blue eyes. She wears her hair up in a ponytail and sometimes she has her hair down. She wears a gold medallion that is circular and it has a skull in the center of the circle.

Roxanne is really handy with a blaster so that is one good thing about living almost within the limits of the Republic and Outer Rim. She has known how to use a blaster since she was two-years-old. She accidentally got her hands on a blaster and blasted a hole in the wall of her house. It was Orlando's fault for having the blaster where _she_ could reach it.

His daughter works when Orlando isn't home for her father's brother Jet, a junk dealer who pays her to build things and race in speeder bike races. She absolutely _loves_ racing, though Orlando doesn't approve of it too much, but whatever it takes to bring in money to her family she takes it.

Their homeworld is within the Republic lines. Since the space pirate have taken over it's now considered Outer Rim territory until they leave. She is very hyper active and cannot sit still for less than sixty seconds. She is a very talkative person, but most of the time she can be quiet. Usually if something goes wrong, somehow_ she _ends up getting blamed for it. Roxanne does not go looking for trouble because trouble usually finds _her _anywhere she goes.

Roxanne walked into her closet and pushed back some clothes and noticed there was a door behind it. She looked up and noticed there was two keys. One was gold and the other was silver. She walked out of the closet and put both keys inside her heart-shaped box and heard Brando say, "Roxie!"

Brando Lanes is one of her father's guards who protects them and baby-sits Roxie while Orlando is away. They have five body guards named Brando Miles, Nola Flow, Blando Miles, Ron Troth, and Brock Flow. Ron and Brock serve as her father's decoy when he's home taking care of his daughter.

Roxanne rushed downstairs and said, "What is it?"

"Your father's home," Brando replied.

Roxanne's eyes widen and she rushed downstairs to see her father.

Roxanne flashed him a smile that he knew very well and ran into his arms, almost knocking him down.

"Hey, daddy," she said.

"Hey, Roxie," Orlando said as he kissed her on the cheek. He released her and dismissed his guards for the night.

Brando whispered in Orlando's and told him that two Jedi were coming to protect them.

Orlando sat down on the couch and told Roxie that the Senate said that they are sending a Jedi to come and help them.

Roxanne looked at her father with a curious look on her face and asked him, "Real Jedi?"

He smiled at her. "Yes."

"Do you know the name of the Jedi that are coming?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, their names are Siri Tachi and Ferus Olin," Orlando said. "No one must know that they are Jedi because it could cause the attention to rise to the space pirates."

"I won't tell anyone," she promised. "I'm good at keeping a secret. Where will they take shelter at?"

"I offered my house," he said.

Roxanne was excited to meet Siri and her apprentice because this would be her first time meeting heroes from the Republic.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Roxanne woke up around five in the morning and walked over to her heart-shaped box and grabbed the keys. She went to her closet and walked through the door.

When it unlocked, she pulled the drawer out. She noticed there was a silver box and opened it.

The box had odds and ends that were old and dusty. There were some pictures, and Roxanne pulled them out and noticed one of the pictures had a little girl that was about four-years-old and a boy who was a year older than the girl. Roxanne knew they were not twins. The boy had black hair and blue eyes and the girl had dark brown hair with red streaks and she had metallic sky-blue eyes.

Roxanne looked closely at the picture and noticed the girl had a necklace with a medallion that had a skull in it just like the one she has. Roxanne pulled hers out and it looked the same. Then she reached into the box and found a letter that was faded, but it was halfway readable.

This is what was written on it:

_Whoever finds this key should know that this key goes to the bottom drawer and in that drawer you will see that there is a silver box that this key will fit. Inside this box is a box of odds and ends that I have always kept. If my kids, Roxanne Quin, also known as Roxie, and her brother Clive Flax find this it now belongs to them. They will find things from the past and if Roxanne finds this key before Clive does she'll know that her mother was the one who put her up for adoption._

Roxanne picked up an envelope that was also in the box and found her adoption papers.

'_I can't believe this,' _Roxanne thought as she looked across the room. _'__All this time Orlando knew and he never told me. How could he do this to me? Did it even occur to him that I would one day come into this room and find this?'_

Roxanne went downstairs and found Orlando sitting down drinking his coffee. She took a deep breath and asked, "Not going to work today?"

"No, Brock's taking my place today," Orlando replied.

There was a moment of silence between them and Orlando knew that there was something on Roxanne's mind.

"Roxie…is something bothering you?" Orlando asked.

Roxanne thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, there is. I want to know why you never told me that my mother put me up for adoption."

"I wanted to wait until you were older," Orlando said.

"Did it even occur to you that I would one day discover this on my own?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, that thought did occur to me," Orlando said. "I want to know how you found out."

"I found these," Roxanne said as she showed him the pictures and adoption papers.

Orlando looked at them and back at his daughter who was looking at him. She knew when their eyes met that what she discovered _was_ true.

He winced back from the hurt and betrayal she saw in his daughter's eyes. There was no mistaken it, he had hurt Roxie by keeping her adoption a secret from her.

Roxanne moved away from him and said, "I've always known I was different. Why did my mother put me up for adoption when she could have given me to my father?" 

"Let's go to the living room and I will explain what happened," Orlando said and they walked to the living room. 

"You knew my mother, didn't you?" Roxanne asked as she sat down on the couch.

Orlando sat down beside her and said, "Yes, I knew Destiny. I met her a few years before she met your father. Your father, Johnny Flax worked here and Destiny worked as a junk dealer. When your father met her, he fell in love with her and they decided to go live their life together on Bellessa. A few months after they were settled Destiny found out she was pregnant with your brother. After she gave birth to him, things between your father and her were not working out so well. Destiny put up with it for a year and decided to leave him and live here."

"How do I exactly fit into the picture here?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm getting to that," Orlando said. "When your mother left your father she didn't know that she was pregnant with you until the next day. She told your father and he told her that could try and work out their differences, but Destiny told him no. So I found out that after she gave birth to you that she put you up for adoption."

"Did she find out that you knew?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes," Orlando said. "Then when you were a year old your mother got sick and before she died she came over here to give me a necklace that she wanted you to have and told me to take care of you."

Roxanne grabbed her chain and said, "This necklace was a gift from my mother?"

Orlando nodded and grabbed Roxanne by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Roxanne, this changes nothing. Even if you didn't know this I still love you with all my heart."

"This does changes some things, but not everything," Roxanne answered softly.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

In hyperspace, Jedi Master Siri Tachi and her nine-year-old apprentice Ferus Olin were traveling to Nacoruscant to protect a Senator and his daughter.

"How much further until we get there, Master Siri?" Ferus asked.

"Not much longer," Siri replied.

Then the ship rocked to the side. Siri and Ferus grabbed the edge of their seat to catch their balance.

"Come outta hyperspace and into a metro shower," Ferus grumbled.

"We'll check and see if the ship needs and repair when we get to Senator Orlando Quin's home," Siri said.

"Do you know if the Senator has a child?" Ferus asked.

"I honestly don't know," Siri replied as she set the course for their landing.

Then a voice over their intercom asked, _"Do you have a landing permit?"_

"No, I do not have a landing permit," Siri said as her eyebrow shot up in the air.

"_Prepare to be space dust,"_ the male voice replied.

Then another male voice said, _"No need to blast our Ambassadors into space dust, Brando. Land on the outskirts would be the best place not to attract attention."_

"Who is this?" Siri asked in a puzzled voice.

"_This is Senator Orlando Quin, Ambassador,"_ Orlando replied.

"Thank you," Siri said and looked at Ferus. "Would you like to land?"

"Sure," Ferus said and took the pilot seat.

Ferus landed the ship just outside the outskirts of Nacoruscant.

Roxanne looked around the room and something didn't feel right. When she had this feeling she trusted her instinct.

"I may not be your master, but since you are with me be weary," Siri instructed. "I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I feel it also, Master," Ferus said.

They walked up the steps and Siri said, "Open up. We are the Jedi the Senate sent to help."

Orlando told his guards to let them in.

"Thank you," Siri replied.

Roxanne caught a glimpse of Siri's apprentice. Ferus Olin had dark brown hair with gold streaks and brown eyes. He looked like he was about eight or nine-years-old.

Siri looked at Roxanne and asked, "I assume this is your daughter?"

"Yes," Orlando replied. "This is Roxanne Keira Quin, but everyone just calls her Roxie for short."

"Hey," Roxanne replied with a mischievous smile.

"Hi," Siri said with a smile.

"A little short for an Ambassador, ain't you?" she asked with a friendly grin at Ferus.

"Very amusing," Ferus said with a snort. "How old are you?"

"I'm six," Roxanne replied. "How old are you?"

"I just turned nine," Ferus replied.

"Come on," Roxanne said as she grabbed Ferus's hand. "I'll show you around."

"Sorry I can't," Ferus said. "I have to go check on our ship."

"What kind of ship is it?" Roxanne asked with sudden interest.

"Uh… an S-type 101 Saturn," Ferus replied.

"I'll tell my guards to have a look at your ship," Orlando replied.

"Tell Brando if he finds something wrong with it to let me know and I can see if I got the part they need," Roxie added.

"You own a shop?" Ferus asked.

Roxanne flashed him a mischievous smile and said, "You'll have to find out for yourself."

She took Ferus's hand and led him to their garage. Orlando and Siri smiled when they saw the kids take off.

"Looks like Roxie has found herself a new friend."

"So has my apprentice," Siri replied.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Roxanne led Ferus to her "junk room" and turned on the light and said, "Nice room."

"This ain't my bedroom if that's what you're thinking," Roxanne answered.

Ferus smiled and said, "No. I imagine your room is quite girlie."

Roxanne smirked and said, "My room ain't girlie, thank you very much."

Roxanne walked over to a tarp that was covering up something and revealed a blue and silver speeder bike.

Ferus's eyes widened in shock and said, "Wow."

"It's not quite finished yet," Roxanne said. "I still have to add a few things to it."

"You built this by yourself?" Ferus asked.

"Most of it," Roxie replied as she looked up and saw an electric screwdriver on the sixth shelf where she couldn't reach. She also noticed Ferus was looking the other way. Roxanne quickly Force-jumped on top of a chair and climbed on top of the table and grabbed what she needed.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing," Roxanne answered as she grabbed the screwdriver and looked back down.

Ferus saw mischief in her eyes and said, "Oh, no you don't."

"Will you quit worrying so much?" Roxanne said as she climbed down.

"You have a lot of guts to do something like that," Ferus said.

"I know," Roxanne answered with a smile. "Let's go see if they sent Brando to fix your ship."

"Okay," Ferus said and followed her.

"Roxie," Orlando said when he heard footsteps.

Roxanne stopped what she was doing and looked at her father. "Do you have an S-type 101 Saturn?"

"I have to look," Roxie replied. "Hang on, I don't that part, but I know someone who may."

"We can wait till morning to see who has the part," Siri replied. "We better get going if we want to get to hotel before dark."

"No need to sleep in one of those dumps," Orlando replied.

Just then a gust of wind kicked up in the air and Roxanne knew that a storm was coming. Sandstorms were not unusual, but they only occur every once in a while.

"In _this _storm?" Roxie asked in disbelief as she glanced at her father. "It's too dangerous for them to travel in it."

"Roxie's right," Orlando said. "You are welcome to stay for-"

"Dinner!" Dee Dee said.

"We will stay," Siri replied with a smile.

Roxanne turned around and smiled at her father and saw the sun setting in the evening sun.

"It's going to be a long night. I will tell Dee Dee to get extra blankets and sleeping bags for them."

"Dee Dee?" Ferus asked as he looked at Roxanne. "Let me guess it's a droid."

Roxanne flashed him another friendly smile and said, "Yeah. I built the droid when I was three. Dee Dee after you get through, get blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows because we're having company. Then you may power down for a while."

"Hey, Roxie," Brando said. "Here's something I thought may interest you."

Brando held out his hand and Roxie took the flyer from him.

Second Annual Narcoruscant Speeder Bike Race Showdown

This weekend

"Sweet," Roxie said as she followed her father into the kitchen with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Roxie pulled herself a chair and Dee Dee served them. Orlando's house may not be like suite hotel, but it has enough room to fit eleven people. Roxanne hates being crowded. Her room is the biggest, next to the "junk room".

They began to ear and talk. Next thing Roxie knew she started talking about racing speeders.

Orlando laughed because he knew his daughter could talk for hours about racing.

Siri and Ferus listened as she talked and Ferus asked, "How long have you been racing speeder bikes?"

"I started racing speeders when I was four-years-old," Roxie answered. "I entered my race last year."

"Did you win?"

"I got second place," Roxie said with an adorable smile on her face. Ferus noticed her eyes sparkled with pride.

"How long have you been fixing broken parts?" Ferus asked.

"Before I could walk the walk and talk the talk," Roxie responded with an adorable smile on her face. Ferus also noticed that her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"If you race speeders then you must have Jedi reflexes," Siri said.

Roxanne's metallic sky-blue eyes widened as she blushed slightly as she shook her head and said, "There's nothing special about me."

"I believe there is something very special about you, Roxie," Siri replied.

Roxie looked at her and smiled.

Orlando looked at Siri and asked, "Where do you plan on looking for parts?"

"Ferus and I will go to one of the local junk dealers and see what they have to offer."

"Roxie may be able to help with that problem," Orlando said as he looked at Roxie.

Roxie almost gagged on her Jawa juice and asked, "I can help them with what?"

"Finding a good junk dealer," Orlando replied.

"Well, that depends on _who _they go to and who you are dealing with," Roxanne said. "And what you are using to pay for what you need."

"I have fifty thousand Republic dataries," Siri said.

"Republic credits are no longer any good out here. You have anything worth more value?" Roxie said.

"I don't have anything else," Siri said.

"Roxie, what do you mean Republic credits are no good out here? These junk dealers will take anything anyone gives them."

"Space pirates have banned the use of credits out here," Roxie said. "I asked Uncle Jet why he didn't he pay me in credits like he usually does and he told me why."

"I learn something new every day," Orlando said.

Then Orlando saw his daughter's mouth form a smile that he knew very well.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Racing," Roxie replied.

Orlando looked at Brando Lanes and said, "You didn't show her the flyer did you?"

"She would have found out anyway," Brando replied defensively.

"Uncle Jet mentioned something to me about it," Roxie replied.

"You know as well as I do that Jet won't let you race because you smashed up his first speeder bike when you took it out for a test drive," Orlando replied.

"It wasn't _my _fault that the blasted bike had a bad motor," Roxie said with indignity.

"Uncle Jet doesn't know that I'm even working on a new one," Roxie added.

"You're _building_ one?" Orlando asked with a raised eyebrow. "May I even ask _how _you got the parts for it?"

"Remember that speeder I wrecked when I took it out for a test drive?" Roxanne asked. "I used the parts that were still good and rebuilt it."

"I hope you didn't steal any parts to build it," Orlando said.

"I didn't steal any parts," Roxie said. "The only thing I took was the blue prints Uncle Jet threw away."

"You are full of surprises," Orlando said.

"Really? I thought I was just talented?" Roxie said with a grin. "They can enter my bike in the race and Siri can make Jet think it was hers and get him to let me be their driver."

"I never thought about it like that," Orlando said as he thought for a moment. "Oh, no. I know what you are trying to do and it ain't working."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and said, "Just think about it dad. If Siri makes a decent deal with Uncle Jet and he falls for it he'll learn a lesson he'll never forget in a hurry."

Orlando thought for a moment and Siri said, "You do not have to let her race for us. We will find another way."

"There ain't no other way," Orlando replied. "I may not like it, but she can help you."

"Orlando, are you sure?" Siri asked.

"Whatever makes Roxie happy," Orlando said.

Ferus and Siri looked at each other and knew they could not win this round with Roxie.

Roxie smiled as she got up out of her seat and trotted off to her room.

When Roxie came out of her room with her night clothes in her hand, Ferus felt a strong vibration of the Living Force come from her.

Twenty minutes later, Roxie came out of the shower and towel dried her hair and fell asleep.

Five seconds later, Ferus entered her room and noticed she was asleep and made a pallet on the floor and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

An hour later Roxanne stirred in her sleep and decided to go out on her front porch.

Ferus woke up and realized that Roxie was not in the room with him. He stepped out onto the porch and spotted Roxie sitting on the front porch swing. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

"What are you up to?" Ferus asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Roxie said as she looked at him. "What are you doing up?"

"I could not sleep either," Ferus replied as he Force-leaped on top of a box that was under the porch.

"Whoa," Roxie replied as she stood up.

Ferus smiled and said, "Come on up."

Roxie grinned and Force-leaped on top of the box with him.

Ferus's mouth almost dropped and he asked, "Are you Force-adept?"

Roxanne gave him a confused look and said, "I don't know what that means."

"Force-adept means you are able to connect yourself to the Living Force," Ferus explained.

"Oh," Roxie said as she sat down and he sat beside her.

Ferus wrapped his arm around her and asked, "How long have you been able to tune yourself with the Living Force?"

"Since I was a little kid," Roxie replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Ferus."

"What do you mean?" Ferus asked as gave her a puzzled look.

"I now know there is someone who has special powers just like I do," Roxie responded with a smile.

Ferus smiled and said, "I'm glad I got to meet you too. You are a wonderful person to be around."

"I am?" Roxie asked. "How's that?"

"You're just different from other people," Ferus said with a smile.

Roxanne looked at Ferus with her metallic sky-blue eyed gaze and noticed his lightsaber attached to his utility belt. Her eyes suddenly flashed with mischief and Ferus noticed her gaze and met it with his big brown eyes and said, "Don't you even think about it, missy."

"Think about what?" Roxanne asked as she gave Ferus a confused look.

"Not thinking," Ferus replied. "You even know that you are up to something."

"How?" Roxie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your eyes," Ferus answered.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You have a look that tells me that you are going to do specifically what I asked you not to do," Ferus answered.

Roxanne flashed him a mischievous smile and said, "Oh, you mean this."

Before Ferus could do anything or say another word, Roxie used the Force (without knowing) and took his lightsaber.

Roxie's eyes widened in shock and a grin formed on her face as she ignited the blade and it laser glowed red.

"Whoa," Roxie said as she examined the blade.

"Impressive," Ferus said as he watched Roxie.

"I always thought the Sith carried a red lightsaber because it represented evil and a Jedi carried a different color blade because they represent peace," Roxie said.

"I never thought about it like that," Ferus said. "We can pick whatever color we want when we make our lightsaber."

Roxie tilted her head to the side and the glow from the lightsaber reflected in her eyes and brought out the color of her purple streaks.

Then she turned off the lightsaber and handed it back to Ferus. She made herself comfortable and rested her head on Ferus shoulder.

As a gush of wind blew by, Roxie shivered.

Ferus felt her shiver and he took his cloak off and wrapped it around them.

Roxanne smiled at him as he draped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest as he held her tight.

Ferus rested his head on the crown of her head and there was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"I think it's time for us to go back inside," Ferus said.

When Roxie did not move, Ferus looked down and noticed she wrapped her arms around his waist, making him feel awkward, but in a good way.

"Roxie get up," Ferus said.

Then Ferus heard the sound of her soft breathing and realized Roxanne was asleep.

He gently unwrapped her arms and picked her up and carried her to her room.

Ferus turned on the light and laid her down on the bed and covered her up.

He was not entirely sure if Roxie was Force sensitive. He had seen her Force-leap into the air without even knowing what she was doing. Could Roxanne have the ability to become a Jedi if she was tested?

Ferus shook his head and decided that he would tell Siri in the morning. Roxie had his lightsaber again. He crawled into his pallet after he took it from her and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight  
**

Roxie woke up early the next morning and she noticed Siri and Ferus were talking in low voices. Siri glanced at her and Roxie knew they were talking about _her_. Orlando came into the room, followed by Brando and Nola.

"I thought you had to work today?" Roxie said as she looked at her father.

"Blando and Brock are taking my place in the Senate," Orlando replied.

Roxie smiled as she pulled out her heart-shaped box and pulled out a purple bag.

"What's in the bag?" Ferus asked.

Roxanne tilted her head to the side, revealing a smile on her face. "I've been saving this for a year," she said as she gave the bag a shake.

Ferus realized the bag had money in it and asked, "That's your entire savings?"

"Yeah," Roxie replied. "Unless you want to offer your ship."

Ferus raised an eyebrow at Siri and she looked at Orlando who merely smiled. "All you have to do is convince Jet to let you race. I already signed up to be one of the judges."

"Don't worry," Roxanne said. "Convincing him won't be a problem."

"How do you plan on taking care of the entry fee?" Siri asked.

"I already have that taken care of," Roxie said. "Just let me do the talking and everything should go all right."

"How can you be sure?" Siri asked.

Roxanne tilted her head and met Siri's blue eye gaze and said, "I have way of getting what I want."

As they walked outside Roxie saw Siri whisper something in Ferus's ear and watched as he headed to the ship.

Roxie and the others piled into Orlando's speeder and headed to the nearest junk dealer store.

Roxie entered the store and said, "Jet, get in here now."

A man appeared in the doorway, standing at a height of 6"1' recognized the voice as his niece and asked, "What do you want?"

Roxie gasped in an insulted way and said, "Can't your niece come in and see her uncle without making him think _I _want something?"

Jet Quin is the older brother of Orlando Quin. He was wearing a dark blue tunic with matching boots and smiled at his niece. "You ain't fooling me, Roxie. What do you want?"

"I want to race in the second annual Nacoruscant Speeder Showdown," Roxanne said flatly.

"Who is going to sponsor you in the race?" Jet asked.

"My daddy's friend wants to sponsor me," Roxie replied as she pointed to Siri, who was wearing a farmer suit.

Jet made a face and said, "The girl tells me you want to sponsor her in the race. How can you do that?"

"My ship will be the entry fee," Siri said before Roxie could say something else. She revealed a holo projector that revealed the image of her ship.

"Ah, not bad," Jet said. "A Saturn."

"It is in good shape except for the parts I need." Then Siri turned the image off.

Jet looked at his niece and asked, "What will the girl ride? She smashed up my last speeder in a test drive accident."

Siri looked at Roxanne with knitted eyebrows and Roxie felt insulted by the look.

"I didn't know the speeder had bad brake pads," she protested. "I managed to save half the speeder."

"True," Jet admitted.

"I have acquired a speeder in the game of chance," Siri replied. "One of the fastest ever built."

"I hope you didn't steal it from anyone I know," Jet said. "You supply the entry fee and speeder, I supply the girl. We split the winnings fifty-fifty."

"Fifty-fifty?" Siri repeated. "If you put it that way then _I _ suggest _you _supply the fee. If we win you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose you keep my ship."

Jet thought about it and Siri added, "Either way you win."

"Deal," Jet said and they gave each other a high five to seal the agreement.

An hour later Roxie and Orlando went back to the house and Siri contacted Ferus onboard the ship and told him what was going on.

"What if this plan doesn't work, Master?" Ferus asked. "We could be stuck here for a long time."

"No ship without a power supply is going to bring us anywhere," Siri said. "Besides we still have to capture those space pirates before we go anywhere. It's too dangerous to call for help and risk exposing us here and there is something about this girl." She ended the communication and went inside the house.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Ferus Olin got off his Master's ship ad headed over to Orlando's house. He saw Brando Miles walking toward the ship, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Roxie follow behind Brando.

'_I wonder what she is up to?' _Ferus wondered. He was beginning to like Roxie. Ferus stopped what he was doing and followed his Master onboard the ship.

"What are you doing?" Ferus asked as he observed Siri.

"I told Orlando that I would keep an eye on Roxie while he works on his speech," Siri said. "Go continue your lesson."

"Yes, Master," Ferus replied.

Roxie noticed Brando had his back turned toward the hyper drive and Nola joined him.

Roxie noticed they left the hatch opened and she quickly Force-jumped on top of the ship.

_BANG!_

Brando heard something directly hit the roof of the ship and asked, "What in blazes was that?"

Nola turned around and shrugged.

Brando looked out the door, but did not see anything. Then he went back to work.

Nola accidentally sat a tool box on the side of the hole where Brando was fixing and did not notice that Roxanne was hanging from the ceiling.

Roxanne noticed the tool box was sideways and grinned. When Nola walked away, Roxie used the Force to knock the tool box down.

"Ow! Nola!" Brando shouted and poked his head out the hole.

"What?" Nola asked.

"You know better than to put a tool box where it will fall and hurt someone," Brando said.

"It was an accident," Nola said.

Brando felt something smooth brush his shoulder and looked up but saw nothing.

As he raised his tool up, someone tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "You guys need a hand?"

Brando jumped when he noticed Roxie was hanging from the ceiling and asked, "Roxie, what are you doing up there?"

"Oh, you know just hanging around," Roxie said with a smile.

"Come on, Roxie," Ferus said. "Let's go see about the speeder."

"Okay," Roxie replied as she Force-leaped down from the ceiling. Siri watched as the two went about their business to the junk room.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Roxie turned on a light inside the junk room and Ferus noticed that there was only one light.

"That's all the light?" Ferus asked.

"No," Roxie said as she pushed open the door to let in more sunlight.

Roxie pushed another button and opened the garage door. She pushed her blue and silver speeder outside into the bright sunlight.

Roxanne saw her father with Siri.

"You should be very thankful for having a wonderful daughter," Siri said as she looked at Orlando.

"I am every day," Orlando said with a smile. "That child is my world. She gives without any thought of reward."

"I noticed she can _see _things before they can happen," Siri said.

"Yes," Orlando said as he avoided her gaze.

Siri sensed Orlando's weariness and asked, "Has Roxie been able to predict something that was about to happen before?"

Orlando closed his eyes and said, "I never told anyone this but she has predicted the first attack on my life."

Then he looked at Siri suspiciously and asked, "What does any of this have to do with Roxie?"

"She may have a trait that a Jedi has," Siri answered.

"What makes you think that?"

"It is a common trait in Jedi," Siri said. "She has a strong connection to the Living Force. Who was her mother?"

"I am not her biological father," Orlando said. "Her mother gave her to me when she was a year old. Destiny Keira Solo Flax married and left her husband and son before Roxie was born."

"Did her father ever see her?"

"After I got her he did," Orlando said. "Roxie recently found out that she is adopted."

"Roxie does not know that her father is even here?" Siri asked.

"No," Orlando replied. "He thought it was best for her not to know who her real father is."

Orlando looked at Siri and asked, "Can you help her?"

"I may be able to bring her with me when I return to the Temple back on Coruscant," Siri answered. "The only way I can even do this is by getting your permission to let me get a sample of her blood."

"You have to ask Roxie," Orlando said.

Roxie jumped inside her speeder and Ferus handed her a power charger.

Roxanne was shocked and asked, "Where in the blazes did you find this? I've been looking all over for this."

"I found it in the junk room," Ferus said as he smiled at her.

Roxanne inserted the charger and held her breath as she ignited the switch. The engine purred and she smiled and said, "It works!"

They worked into the night and Ferus threw the last coat of paint on it. It was past Roxie's bedtime and Orlando was hinting that she'd better go to bed.

Roxanne agreed to go to sleep. Before she went to bed she sat down on the front porch swing. She looked up at the sky. Siri was cleaning a cut on Roxie's arm. She watched Siri put her blood on a comlink chip and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am checking your blood for infection," Siri said. "You better get some sleep."

She watched as Roxie went back inside the house and made contact with Ferus on the ship.

"Yes, Master?"

"I need a midi-chlorian test on Roxie's blood sample," Siri said.

He put the sample on the scanner and said, "The reading is off the chart. 25,500. Not even Master Yoda has an account that high."

"No Jedi does," Siri said.

"What does that mean?" Ferus asked.

"I'm not sure," Siri said as she ended communication.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Roxanne woke up early the next morning and went out to see if her father showed up with the epoies that was going to pull her speeder to the arena down by the airstrip.

Roxanne went back inside to change into her blue jumpsuit her father bought for her. After everyone was dressed they went to the airstrip.

She sighed and walked over to her speeder and polished it. Then she went to grab her helmet and noticed it was gone. She looked up and saw her father standing beside her speeder and said, "Be safe, Roxie."

"I will," Roxie promised.

Orlando wrapped his arms around her and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He placed her helmet on her head and she adjusted it. She put on her goggles and strapped herself in. Siri came beside her and asked, "You ready to tear this place apart?"

"Yeah!" Roxie said excitedly.

Siri smiled and said, "Concentrate on the moment. Don't think. Just trust your instincts."

"I will," Roxie replied.

"May the Force be with you," Siri said and left Roxanne alone.

Siri went back to Orlando and he asked, "How is she?"

"She is fine, Orlando," Siri answered.

The racers started their engines and Roxie could hear nothing but the sound of engine roaring in her ears.

Before the race started two figures appeared wearing black cloaks and weapons strapped across their chest. They lowered their hoods and Siri noticed that one of them was a man and the other was a woman.

The man with dark brown curly hair stood before a mike and said, "Good afternoon. We would like to wish our racers good luck and now let the games begin!" 

The starting light turned to green and Roxanne gunned the motor and ZOOM! The racers were on their way.

Three speeders exploded in front of Roxie and sent her swerving off course. She had to fight to grab the controls and then she remembered Siri's advice: _Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts._

Meanwhile back at the stands, Sage Tex and Sam Tex were watching and noticed that Roxie was catching up.

"Do you remember the plan?" Sam asked as he looked at his sister.

"Of course," Sage replied. "Kill the girl by whatever means necessary, but _don't_ kill the Senator."

"Very good," Sam said as he looked around. "Everything is going according to plan. The only thing that stands in my way to power is the Senator's daughter and the Senator himself. Just remember do not get caught otherwise we are both dead." 

One of the speeder's caught up with her because a racer named Salem tried to pass her up.

Roxanne pulled a fake move on him and it worked. Salem slammed his speeder into hers, trying to make her go off course.

_BANG!_

He did it again!

_BANG!_

Okay Salem was really getting on her nerves and she did something she never did before. All she had to do was wait for the right moment.

Roxie moved her hand to left side of her speeder and pulled the controller and Salem pushed into her speeder, but then something amazing happened. When his racer was suck on her side, she pushed him off course by using the Force. He went flying off the track. She won the third annual Nacoruscant Downhill Speeder Showdown.

Roxanne's speeder slowed down to a stop and just sat there. She spotted her father in the stands and presented her with the prize.

Just as she was about to receive her prize, a figure appeared wearing a black jumpsuit and said, "The child does not deserve the prize."

Orlando and the others turned around and asked, "Why do you think that?"

"She cheated," the woman said.

"She did not cheat," Orlando said as Brando and Blando Miles stood beside him.

Roxanne caught a glimpse of a poster hanging on a wall and noticed it was a picture of the same person who was claiming that she cheated.

Orlando handed the prize to Roxie and the woman pulled out her blaster and pointed it at Roxie's head.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman asked.

Orlando looked at her like she was crazy and said, "Sage Tex."

Brando and Blando pulled out their blasters and sent an emergency code to security telling them to send backup at once.

Sage pulled the trigger and Roxie's eyes widened and she shoved Sage out of the way.

Sage fell and aimed a shot at Roxie, but Orlando looked at Roxie and said, "Run!" Then Sage aimed another shot at her, but this time Orlando dodged in front of it and it hit him instead.

"No!" Roxie screamed as she felt the tears rising in her eyes because the only thing she could feel was pain.

Orlando looked at Roxie and said, "I am so proud of you. I love you. Now run."

Orlando closed his eyes and died.

Roxie felt nothing but anger and hate and she took off running like a wild wind.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Siri Tachi and Ferus Olin arrived at the scene too late. When Siri saw Orlando's dead body she asked, "What happened?"

"Sage Tex came and tried to kill Roxie," Blando said. "She accused her of cheating, but got angry at Orlando for defending Roxie. So when Sage fired at Roxie, Orlando took the shot and died."

"Where did Roxie go?" Siri asked.

"She ran off," Blando said. "I put a tracking device on her arm, but she must have turned it off or something."

"Brando…you and Ferus go and find her," Siri instructed. "Contact me if you see anything unusual."

"What are you going to do, Master?" Ferus asked.

"I'm going to look for Sage," Siri replied.

Ferus and Brando nodded and left.

"How about we split up and meet back here in an hour?" Brando suggested. "I'll go down the left alley and you go down the right."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ferus replied.

Ferus reached out in the Force and sensed Roxanne down the nearby alleyway.

Roxanne felt someone reach out to her and she lost her balance and fell down, twisting her right ankle. She found the strength to crawl and lean against a nearby wall.

"Roxie?" Ferus said as he entered the alley. "Where are you?"

Roxanne wiped the tears from her eyes and heard someone talking to her and asked, "Who goes there?"

She pulled out her blaster and aimed at the alleyway.

Ferus heard the shot and followed the sound.

"Roxie don't shoot," Ferus said.

"Ferus?" Roxanne asked in disbelief as she lowered her blaster and looked away. "What are you doing here?"

Ferus rushed over to her and dropped to his knees and said, "I came to find you."

"Maybe I didn't want to be found," Roxie said as she winced from the pain her ankle was causing her. She hoped Ferus would not notice.

Ferus could sense something was wrong because Roxie's eyes went misty.

"Why did you run away like that?" Ferus asked.

"My father told me to," Roxanne said.

Ferus looked at her and she said, "I didn't know Sage was going to kill me. I had my back turned to her when she aimed at me. My dad saw and he took the shot before I could do anything about it."

"Roxie, I didn't say it was your fault," Ferus said gently.

Roxanne blinked back the tears but did not say anything.

As a tear slid down her cheek, Ferus reached out to wipe it away and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Roxanne rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her onto his lap.

Roxie winced when he did this and he noticed. "What's wrong, Roxie?"

"My ankle," Roxie said. "I sprained it and it hurts." 

"I'll carry you home," Ferus said as he rested his head on the crown on her head and kissed her forehead.

Roxanne looked at him with great indignity and said, "I'm suppose to be the tough one around here. I'm six-years-old for crying out loud and I'm already falling apart."

Ferus laughed and said, "Relax and go to sleep."

Roxie sighted and finally fell asleep and he carried her home.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Roxanne woke up in the middle of the night and saw a light outside her porch. She got up out of bed, slipped on a robe, and went to go see who it was. She looked out the window and saw Siri sitting on the porch.

Siri sensed Roxanne before she walked out the door and said, "Hey."

"Hi," Roxie said with a small smile.

"Your father's funeral is going to be tomorrow," Siri said.

Roxie nodded and turned to leave when Siri said, "Come sit beside me."

Roxanne obeyed her and Siri continued, "You are coming with us after the funeral."

Roxanne's eyes widened and asked, "To be trained as a Jedi?"

Siri smiled at her and said, "That would have been something your father would have said if he would still be alive."

Siri looked into her metallic sky-blue eyes and said, "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are very strong in the Force. You may or may not be accepted by the Council, but if you _do _choose to accept the path of the Jedi it is a long period of training and it is a hard life."

Siri knew it must have meant a lot to her, though Roxie did not say. Instead she hugged Siri and went to pack her bags and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

That afternoon they went to the ship so Roxie could put her stuff on board. She fixed her hair and went to her house to change.

Roxanne decided to wear her purple jumpsuit with a cape and her purple boots. She grabbed a blaster from the drawer and placed it in her holder she had attached on her hip.

Siri, Ferus, and Roxanne walked to the Temple, which was located in the central plaza of Nacoruscant. It was sunset and the sun was meeting the horizon. There was a large crowd: The Senate, the Jedi Council and other Jedi Knights who had known my father, the troops of Nacoruscant, and Siri Tachi, Ferus Olin, and her.

Orlando's body was placed on the funeral pyre. They watched as Orlando Quin's body disappeared in flames. Then the white doves were released. She cuffed the sleeve on her cloak to wipe the tears away. She felt Siri's hand on her shoulder.

"He is one with the Force, Roxie," she said softly. "You must let go."

Roxanne did not look at her when she was talking because she was thinking about something that would one day avenge her father's death.

'_I swear if I see that space pirate again I will kill her,' _Roxanne thought to herself. '_I won't let someone I care about get hurt. I may not have been able to save you, Orlando. But I promise you I won't fail again.'_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

As soon as we got out of hyperspace, Roxanne could see a flat-stone pyramid shape.

"Is that the Jedi Temple?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes," Siri replied. "Before you go to the Temple I am taking you by my quarters so you can get some more sleep. I have to talk to the Council."

Roxie was glad Siri was letting her get some rest before she seen the Council. She followed her to Siri's room and Ferus brought in her stuff.

"Thanks," Roxie said.

Ferus looked at her and said, "Your welcome."

Siri sat down on her bed and told Roxanne to come to her.

"I have to report to the Council before they can see you," Siri said.

Roxanne nodded and she was very grateful. She had not been sleeping well since her father's death.

"Come sit beside me," Siri said and Roxanne did what she asked. "I want you to relax and mediate. You should be mindful of your thoughts."

"Okay," Roxanne said.

Ferus was about to leave the room when Siri whispered, "Keep an eye on her."

"All right," Ferus said.

Roxanne climbed into another sleep-couch and Siri glanced at her and said, "Relax. Ferus, why don't you help her?"

When Siri left the room, Roxie jumped out of bed and walked over to a nearby window and watched the traffic pass by.

Roxanne wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

Ferus sat down beside her and asked, "What do you think?"

"It's bigger than I expected," Roxie said as she avoided Ferus's gaze.

Ferus noticed her metallic sky-blue eyes were starting to water as she blinked back the tears.

'_I wish my father was here to see this,' _Roxanne thought.

"You okay, Roxie?" Ferus asked.

Roxie nodded but Ferus knew better. "I know you miss your father." 

Roxanne blinked back the tears and Ferus wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The next thing she knew was closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Siri led Roxanne into the Council chamber. The room was a circular shape, the ceiling was domed. The walls were lined with large windows looking out upon the city. Roxanne was standing next to Siri and Ferus, surrounded by twelve members of the Jedi Council. Men, women, humans, and other beings, they were seated in a circle.

Roxanne was not welcomed with opened arms and smiled upon. The only one who showed something similar to this was Yoda, the one that looked like a knee-high troll. Only Yoda's face had a warm expression.

Mace Windu picked up a view screen, but Roxie could not see what was on it.

"Tell me what you can see with your mind," Mace said.

"A Republic star cruiser, a speeder, and a blaster rifle," Roxanne stated.

Mace looked at her and turned off the screen.

"How do you feel?" Yoda asked.

"A little confused at the moment," Roxanne admitted.

"Be mindful of your feelings," Mace said.

"Afraid are you?"

"No, sir," Roxie said.

"Are you afraid to give up your life?"

"No," Roxanne answered coolly.

"Her thoughts dwell on her father," one of the Masters said.

"I miss him," Roxie said.

"Remember, young one," Yoda said gently. "Fear is a path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering."

"I'm not afraid," Roxanne said.

The Council glanced at Yoda, who merely nodded and said, "A Jedi must have the deepest commitment and the most serious mind. I sense some fear in you."

More questions followed and she answered them the best she could. After Roxanne was done, Siri, Ferus, and her left the room and waited outside. She sensed that Siri was eager to find out and Ferus was a little curious.

Meanwhile the Council spoke quietly as they recalled how easily they read Roxanne's thoughts.

Roxanne and the others were called back into the room. Yoda and the others shared their point of view on about her future.

They said Roxie's cells contained a high concentration of midi-chlorians and the Force was strong with her.

Siri was glad and asked, "Will she be trained?"

Then they spoke the words Roxanne wanted to hear.

"Yes," Mace said. "She will be trained."

"We sensed there was some anger inside young Roxanne, but with a little patience and training she can control it," Yoda said.

"Who will train her?" Siri asked.

"I take Roxanne Quin as my Padawan Learner," Yoda said. "Until ready she is and another Jedi can take her under their wing. I will train her by herself for the meantime. Trust in the Force I do a powerful Jedi Roxanne will be one day."

They left the Council room and Siri led her down the hall that led to her room.

Siri looked at Roxanne and asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"What the heck are midi-chlorians?" Roxanne asked.

Siri explained, "They are microscopic life-forms that live all our cells and communicate with the Force. In a way, the two life-forms depend on each other. They need us in order to live and we need them in order to know the Force. They are what creates life. When you learn to quiet my mind, you will be able to hear them."

"When do I start my training?' Roxie asked.

"Tomorrow," Siri replied.

THE END!


End file.
